Beach and Water
by Kih
Summary: "Afundar... E eu apenas senti os seus braços me envolverem gentilmente."


Beach & Water.

Acordei diante do mar. O cheiro da maresia invadia minhas narinas e eu tentava me limpar daquela areia irritante grudada em meu corpo. RAIOS! É por isso que odeio praia: cheiro estranho, cabelo ensebado, areia nojenta, suor, MUITO suor. Oh, céus, quero voltar para casa. Levantei-me, e não posso negar: a visão a frente era espetacular. O céu alaranjado, o sol das quatro e meia da tarde, gaivotas no céu, leve brisa... Pena que eu realmente detesto praias e suas areias grudentas.

Comecei a caminhar a beira do mar, e como eu não havia encontrado a porcaria dos meus sapatos, o jeito era seguir eu e a maldita areia que grudava mais e mais dentre meus lindos dedinhos dos pés. Vez por outra a água do mar batia em mim, molhando minhas canelas e as vezes batendo até mesmo em meu short. BA, praias... O mundo podia muito bem viver sem vocês. Olhei para os lados, checando se havia mais alguém por ali e nada, tudo tão deserto quanto lanchonete de estrada às 3 da manhã. Suspirei e me sentei na areia, molhando até mesmo a bunda. Já não me importava mais, aquela solidão estava me deixando melancólica. Peguei um graveto ao meu lado e brinquei com ele, desenhando coisas na areia.

- Tão triste... Estar sozinha. – Devido ao tempo sem falar desde que acordei, minha voz saiu meio fanha e senti enfim a garganta seca de sede. Outro suspiro. Como posso ficar de rabugenta a triste de uma hora para outra? BA, quem sabe se eu der uma chance para o mar ele consegue me animar. Mais uma vez, Upa! De pé. Caminhei em direção a água até alcançar meus joelhos, onde já começava a ficar difícil de andar normalmente por ali. Com os olhos semicerrados era possível ver o sol, já com metade dele escondido no horizonte, ir-se embora. Ah... Como eu fui parar ali? Uma praia deserta, com sede e no fim do dia? Definitivamente, algo estava estranho naquela situação, continuei a andar até chegar ao limite da cintura. O mar então começava a se agitar aos poucos e em umas das marolas quase fui derrubada. Resmunguei baixinho e resolvi me afastar dali, mas... Ao dar as costas uma onda maior veio e me derrubou, carregando-me para o fundo. Sem ter chance de ao menos poder puxar ar, pus as mãos na garganta instintivamente e bati as pernas, em uma fraca tentativa de chegar à superfície. Lentamente fui perdendo a consciência e sendo puxada pela maré. De fato, hoje não era pra ser o meu dia de sorte...

"_Afundar... E eu apenas senti os seus braços me envolverem gentilmente._"

Gosto... Salvado em meus lábios, minha língua, minha garganta, meu corpo. Sentia os meus pulmões cheios de água, gostaria de respirar, mas sabe como é, não é todo dia em que nos afogamos por aí e pá. Surpreendentemente lábios tocaram os meus e forçou o ar contra mim. Não, não era um beijo... Era respiração boca a boca. Como um choque, eu tossi e toda a água disse adeus a meu interior. Sentei-me atordoada na areia, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, puxando o máximo de ar que podia. Passei as mãos pelos meus curtos cabelos negros e pressionei a cabeça, ela doía profundamente. Não havia me tocado de que estava com mais alguém ali na praia, até sua mão gelada pousar em meu ombro. Estava tonta e via tudo em dobro, o céu estava escuro e cheio de estrelas e uma imensa lua... Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria visto ao menos um "esboço" do meu salvador. Sua pele muito branca, os cabelos negros cumpridos e o rosto sério e frio. Fotografei rapidamente seu rosto tremulado pela minha visão e apaguei mais uma vez, respirando e sentindo mais uma vez suas mãos me repousarem na areia. Ele me tratou bem... É, esse dia está muito estranho, já não consigo... Mais pensar... Coisa com... Coisa...

Manhã. Ou pelo menos quase isso. O céu cinza ganhava um tom meio rosado, sinal de que o sol apareceria a qualquer instante. Sentei-me e de cima de meu corpo escorreu um manto de couro vermelho. "Ele... Não quis que eu passasse frio?" Provavelmente foi isso. Pus a mão em frente ao rosto, ainda não estava acostumada com a claridade. Olhei para o mar e ele ainda estava ali, parado, firme igual a uma rocha. Estava de costas e usava apenas uma calça negra dobrada até perto dos joelhos. Não nego ter ficado um tanto sem graça ao admirar seu porte físico, logo sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem ruborizadas. Eu ia me levantar para agradecer tudo o que havia feito por mim, porém ele começou a andar ao longo da praia, parecendo sem rumo e me deixando para trás. Suspirei e achei que era melhor as coisas acabarem assim. Guardei sua capa com muito cuidado e me retirei da praia, sabendo que deveria procurar informações de como fora parar ali. Sobre o homem que me salvou...?

- Mais tarde eu viria a descobrir que seu nome era Vincent Valentine.

Extra. –

*Leva uma bolinha de papel no meio da cara*

- Yuffie, nós pedimos uma redação sobre o que você fez nas férias, não uma dramaturgia da mesma! ò_ó

*Em choque*

- Mas é verdade... Ç_Ç

- Yuffie, volte para a sua carteira, sim? -_-

- Professora rabugenta... T_T


End file.
